Endings
There are 6 final endings to obtain in Pocket Mirror, as well as various Game Overs. Bad Endings There are two possible bad endings in Pocket Mirrors. Porcelain The first possible ending is "Porcelain." The ending is quite easy to get, and can be obtained in Fleta's area. All you have to do, is to lose to Fleta in musical chairs, by not pressing "A". Blindness This second ending is obtained by following Harpae upstairs (by choice). She will lead you to a mirror and will begin speaking to you, as her face gradually darkens and turns red. Normal Endings There are three possible normal endings in Pocket Mirrors. Platinum You only need one regalia for this ending. The MC believes she is Platinum, and is surrounded by Harpae, Fleta, and Lisette. Enjel stands before Platinum, and tries to resist as Platinum tries to accept Enjel. Enjel's attempts fail, and is consumed by the light... Dawn This ending is triggered when you gain all three of Fleta's, Harpae's, and Lisette's regalias, but Eenjel gets the pocket mirror before you. You open to a room with a small, white bed, a golden framed mirror, and a desk. You may click the desk to see scribbled writing, by which you may read and find out her name is "Goldia." Your only choice is to go to the open window, where a cutscene is triggered, as Goldia stares out from the room, golden sunlight basking her face... Little Goody Two Shoes You gain ALL of the regalias. The ending takes place where a young woman is sweeping the front of a small, moderate cottage. After a couple seconds, the screen scrolls down, and Goldia is seen in a field, before her mother, Elise, calls back. Then, Goldiva shows her mother two, cherry-red shoes, hence the name "Little Goody Two Shoes." After a couple lines of dialogue, the mother and daughter make their way back to the house... ??? Ending-Witching Hour If you fail to collect any of the regalias, then this ending is triggered. After Enjel shatters, Goldie is brought to a room, strapped to a chair, and then the Pumpkin King appears. He starts taunting her, pressing her to speak, and when she does, he stitches her mouth shut. Then, Golida is transported to a stage. Fleta appears first, along with Egliette. The Pumpkin King speaks of how idiotic, stupid, and spoiled Fleta is before the lights go down, and Fleta is brutally shredded. In seconds, Egilette suffers the same fate. Keep in mind these are puppets, made to show Goldia her personalities. Harpae is then shown, trying to be composed and the daughter her parents always wanted her to be, while being surrounded by swords. She then is stabbed as the lights go out. Next is Lisette -TBA-. Finally Enjel is displayed. She can actually speak, and yells and screams at the Pumpkin King. Cruelly, the Pumpkin King proclaims liars get a mouthful of thorns...and that is exactly what Enjel gets. With the horror done, the Pumpkin King keeps "Little Goody Two Shoes" to perform in his shows... Trivia * Pocket Mirror doesn't have a true ending.http://astralshiftpro.tumblr.com/post/148266734849/which-ending-is-the-true-ending It's up to the individual to pick the ending, they think could be considered the "best." * In the ending "Dawn," Goldia wears Lisette's hesdband rather than her two bows, displaying her state when she entered the asylum. * Lisette does not have a bad ending in her chapter. * The red shoes shown in the Little Goody Two Shoes ending are the same shoes that Goldia wears at the start of the game. * The Little Goody Two Shoes ending is actually time reversed before Elise, Golida's mother, made the deal with the Pumpkin King. Some players speculate that since Golida managed to accept her other personalities, the Pumpkin King decides to "reward" Goldia by turning back time before the deal was made, so that Goldia doesn't suffer the hardships of her multi-personality disorder. References